The present invention relates to a process for the removal of carbon dioxide from gases, particularly from enclosed atmospheres.
The controlled atmosphere storage of fruit, such as apples and pears requires the removal of carbon dioxide from gas-tight, refrigerated stores in order to prolong significantly the storage period and, in a particular aspect therefore the present invention relates to a process for the removal of carbon dioxide from a controlled atmosphere fruit store.
My copending U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 388,352 relates to a process for the selective removal of constituents from fluids, and, in a particular aspect describes a process for the removal of a contaminant from a gas or mixture of gases, which additionally contains another constituent which process comprises (i) subjecting the gas stream containing the contaminant and said other constituent to a first treatment with a reversible absorbent for said other constituent to remove said other constituent from the gas stream, (ii) removing the contaminant from the gas stream in the absence of said other constituent and (iii) subjecting the gas stream to a second treatment with a reversible absorbent for said other constituent which absorbent has previously absorbed a quantity of said other constituent, under conditions whereby said second constituent is desorbed from the absorbent and is reintroduced into the gas so as to produce a gas containing said constituent in the absence of the contaminant.
The said application specifically describes a process for the removal of carbon dioxide from a wet air stream in which the air stream is dried by passage through a bed of an absorbent material to selectively absorb water, the dried air stream is then passed through a separate bed of an absorbent material to absorb carbon dioxide and the clean air stream then passes through a further separate bed of absorbent material, which has absorbed water during the preceding cycle, when water is desorbed from the bed by the dry air.
I have now found that this process may advantageously be operated employing an integral absorption bed.